1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device which is easily capable of performing an inversion display in the vertical direction as well as in the lateral direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display device, the direction of an image displayed on a liquid crystal display panel is generally fixed.
However, when the direction of the image displayed on the liquid crystal display panel is inverted laterally and/or vertically, it is possible to provide various mounting modes to the liquid crystal display panel.
In this case, to realize the inversion of the image displayed on the liquid crystal display panel in the lateral direction as well as in the vertical direction, a driver (a drain driver or a gate driver) is required to possess a scanning-direction changeover function and a start pulse input-direction changeover function.
Although the former function can be obtained by controlling a voltage level of a signal inputted to the driver, to obtain the latter function, it is necessary to changeover an external switch in determining one of input and output terminals which are arranged on left and right sides of the driver to which the start pulse is inputted. (see JP-A-10-207430)